vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
Witches and Warlocks 'are humans who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females, and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells, as well as other supernatural abilities. 'History Naturally-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Depending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful Aztec Shaman is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Mystic Falls, living in secrecy for over a hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Stefan Salvatore, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate solid earth with the mind. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air with the mind. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water with the mind . *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather with the mind. *Pain Infliction:' Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. ''(Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. 'Tools:' *'Grimoire’s: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoire’s. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' Any jewelry that contains a lapis lazuli stone inside of it, can be enchanted by witches to allow vampires to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' Rings that prevent death to its owner by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A device that incapacitates vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents vampires from exiting outside of a tomb beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' ''Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. The reversal spell of the tomb spell. *'Séance:' A way of communication to the spiritual world. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia. A spell that would create a pentagram of fire, and also to destroy a talisman that would free the vampires trapped inside the tomb. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum. A spell that is able to decrease and increase the intensity of fire. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that links two or more people together, so that they will physically feel any pain felt by a specific person. *'Isolation Spell:' Similar to the tomb spell, this enchantment prevents a specific person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that reduces pain. *'Locator Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras. A spell that is able to locate a specific person with the usage of candles, a map, and blood of a relative. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a specific person with the usage of a candle and the note that is being sent. *'Instability Spell:' Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis. A spell that is able to incapacitate a specific person by burning a material object that belongs to them. Once the object has burned to ash, when the ash touches the persons skin, it will incapacitate them for a period of time. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize people into revealing their inner secrets. By Appling water their temples, a witch can force another person into telling them anything they want to know. *'Disempowerment Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo. A spell that is able to strip a witch of their powers. If a witch’s powers are taken away, only the witch that took them can give them back. *'Astral Projection Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam. A spell that is able to project the spiritual body of a witch to another area in the world. *'Remote Location Spell:' A spell that is able to locate difficult objects to find by concentrating and summoning it to them. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that allows the spirit of another person to possess the body of someone else. By injecting the blood of a person inside of someone else, they will be able to take full control over his/her body. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos. Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos. A reversal spell of the possession spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to summon the power of dead witches, and also to invoke the power inside them. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto. A spell that able to resurrect the dead, by reversing the damage and/or injuries caused to that person. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to create a circle of fire, that prevents the person inside from leaving. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Fes Matos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to break The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Binding Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of one person to someone else. However, once the spell is complete, the person will die. *'Sleeping Spell:' A spell that causes a person to fall fast asleep. *'Hybrid Incantation:' Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Nevam, Disasustos Vom. Fes Matos Veras. Victas Et Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. A powerful spell that is able to weaken and inflict extreme pain to an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: 'Fes Matos Vanex Ondiemox, Fero Adio. ''A spell which allows the witch to be temporarily possessed by the spirit of another human being. 'Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities' *'Human Weakness': Witches are still humans, therefore they still have natural human weaknesses and vulnerabilities. However, they may be slightly more durable as it took the combined efforts of Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore to kill Jonas Martin completely. Witches may also have a slower aging rate and may continue to have a youthful appearance even in older age, as demonstrated by Sheila Bennett. *'Overuse Of Magic':' If a witch performs a spell that requires too much energy, it could lead to death from over-exertion. *'''Fear: If a witch becomes too afraid of something, their powers will become extremely weak. Until the witch conqures their fear, their powers will remain blocked. 'Known Witches and Warlocks' 'The Bennett Witches ' The Bennett Family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Emily was not the first witch of the Bennett lineage, she was known as being the most powerful. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Mystic Falls, were they lived in secrecy for over 100 years. Sheila Bennett is the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and also responsible for training Bonnie on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. 'Known Bennett Witches:' * Emily Bennett (Deceased) * Sheila Bennett (Deceased) * Bonnie Bennett * Lucy Bennett (Currently out of town) 'The Martin Witches ' Not much is known about the Martins, other than the fact that they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was kidnapped by Klaus, the Martins decided to join forces with a powerful vampire named Elijah. In exchange for helping to kill Klaus, Elijah has promised to return Jonas' daughter, Greta Martin. 'Known Martin Witches: ' * Luka Martin (Deceased) * Jonas Martin (Deceased) * Greta Martin (Deceased) 'Other Witches and Warlocks' * Bree (Deceased) * Maddox (Deceased) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlock Category:Witchcraft